Story:Starship Archer/No Rest for the Wicked/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-INSIDE EARTH SPACEDOCK The Archer is fully repaired and rearmed. INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Sito is tossing and turning having a nightmare, John wakes up and sees this and sits up. MARTIN Sito hey it's ok Sito shhh it's just a bad dream. Sito hugs him as she's crying. SITO (Breathes heavily) The Gul that was raping me he killed you and the crew destroying the USS Archer as well. John kisses her forehead. JOHN It's ok Sito I am here and so is the entire crew. Com activates. TAYLOR (Over com) Senior officers report to the briefing room. John and Sito gets dressed and walks out of their quarters. INT-BRIEFING ROOM The screen shows a fizzing distress call from the Chin'toka system where the defense fleet is trying to advance further into Cardassian Space, as Taylor ends the com channel. TAYLOR (To Senior Staff) This distress all was sent from the USS Jonesboro, Starfleet has raised our departure time to today. (To Clarkson) Lieutenant Clarkson I want all the speed that you can give me. Clarkson isn't responding. TAYLOR Lieutenant? Kyle snaps back into reality. CLARKSON Aye, Capt'n I'll give you all the speed I can muster. Taylor turns to Sito. TAYLOR Sito I'll need a full security force on all decks. SITO (nods) Aye, Captain. Taylor turns to Doctor Carlson. TAYLOR Doctor is your staff ready for incoming wounded? CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) Yes, Captain I stopped by Starfleet Medical for supplies, and we'll have a full supply of medical stuff that we can use. Taylor looks at the senior staff. TAYLOR Don't get me wrong this is a risky mission but these people need our help prep for departure at 1900 hours dismissed. The senior staff leaves. MARTIN Kyle are you alright? CLARKSON (to Martin) Yeah I am fine John. He leaves the briefing room as John follows him. MARTIN You didn't look fine in that meeting, (to computer) halt turbo-lift now what the hell happened? INT-TURBO-LIFT Kyle turns to him. KYLE (Sighs) I went to see my father and he is angry with me still about leaving Archanis IV John, (beat) and I got mad and left. They stand there for an hour. MARTIN Kyle you got to go back before we leave Spacedock. Kyle is confused. KYLE You want me to see my father sir, is that an order sir? Martin paces about. MARTIN (To Kyle) I don't want to make it an order but I will if I have to. CLARKSON (Sighs) Alright I'll try again. They stand side by side. MARTIN Right now cause your shift doesn't start for another hour, resume turbo-lift. CLARKSON (Sighs) Fine remind me to never play poker with you John. John smiles. CUT TO: INT-WILLIAMS'S ROOM Kyle walks in and sees his father laying there watching the news. WILL (Sighs) So you're here to yell at me again? Kyle sits down. KYLE (Sighs) No dad you need to understand I am a man who wants to put the skills that I got from mother to use. William to lays there and listens to his son. WILL I know son and I am very proud of you, (beat) I guess I was blinded for so long that you were just wanting my approval and you got it. Kyle hugs his father. KYLE (Smiles) I've got a few hours to kill if you wanted to bond again. WILL (Smiles) Sure. Kyle sits on the edge of the bed as the camera pans out as they chat. (End of Act Five, fade out, ending credits)